footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014 FA Community Shield
Michael Oliver (Northumberland) | attendance = 71,523 | weather = Rain & Sunnny | previous = 2013 | next = ''2015'' }} The 2014 FA Community Shield will be the 92nd FA Community Shield, played on 10 August 2014, between the winners of the previous season's Premier League and FA Cup competitions. The match will be contested by the champions of the 2013–14 Premier League and the 2013–14 FA Cup winners, who were Manchester City and Arsenal respectively. Manchester City have played in nine previous editions of the Community Shield, winning in 1937, 1968, 1972 and their most recent appearance in 2012. Arsenal have played the fixture 19 times, most recently in 2005. They have won 12 including a shared title in 1991, and most recently in 2004. The one edition when the two teams previously met was in 1934, which Arsenal won 4–0. Background Founded in 1908 as a successor to the Sheriff of London Charity Shield, the FA Community Shield began as a contest between the respective champions of the Football League and Southern League, although in 1913 it was played between an Amateurs XI and a Professionals XI. In 1921, it was played by the league champions of the top division and FA Cup winners for the first time. As part of a sponsorship deal between The Football Association and American restaurant chain McDonald's, the match is offically referred to as the "The FA Community Shield supported by McDonald's." Manchester City qualified for the 2014 FA Community Shield as winners of the 2013–14 Premier League. The team saw off competition from Liverpool and won their second league title in three years with victory against West Ham United on the last day. The other Community Shield place went to Arsenal, who defeated Hull City in extra time to win the final of the 2013–14 FA Cup. It ended a run of nine years without a trophy for the club. Manchester City will be making their tenth Community Shield appearance; prior to this they won four outright (1937, 1968, 1972, 2012) and lost five – one of which against Arsenal in 1934. By contrast Arsenal will be making their 20th Community Shield appearance, a record bettered only by Manchester United (29) and Liverpool (21). Arsenal have won 12 times, of which 11 were won outright, most recently in 2004. The match will be televised live in the United Kingdom on BT Sport; the network obtained rights to the Community Shield in July 2013 as part of a four-year deal with the BBC to air live FA Cup football. Match Details Ramsey Giroud |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 71,523 |referee = Michael Oliver (Northumberland) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Images 2014_FA_Community_Shield.1.jpg|Manuel Pellegrini and Arsene Wenger shake hands 2014_FA_Community_Shield.2.jpg|Lucy Kay sings the national anthem 2014_FA_Community_Shield.3.jpg|Jack Wilshere and Jesus Navas fight for the ball 2014_FA_Community_Shield.4.jpg|Santi Cazorla celebrates putting Arsenal in front 2014_FA_Community_Shield.5.jpg|Olivier Giroud lets fly from 25 yards to put his side 3-0 up 2014_FA_Community_Shield.6.jpg|Captain Mikel Arteta lifts the trophy See also *2013–14 Premier League *2013–14 FA Cup 2014 Comm